Paper Mario VS Archie Sonic
This is a What-if? Episode of Total Warfare Featuring Archie Sonic from the Archie Comics Against Paper Mario from The Paper Mario Series by Superkid. Description Paper Mario VS Sonic Comics. Which paper character of Mario and Sonic will win? Keep in Mind Pure Hearts Star Rod And Chaos Heart UltraForm /Super Sonic is Not Included Intro PAPER VERSIONS OF MASCOTS PAPER MARIO AND ARCHIE SONIC Paper Mario Paper Mario is basically just an alternate-universe version of Mario, complete with different powers, different adventures, and exactly the same amount of spoken lines in a video game. Mario does have a lot of seemingly-useless badges. However, one of his Sound FX badges allowed him to defeat Hooktail the Dragon. And then there are his "fourth-wall" powers, where he uses himself as a weapon or tool. Mario can fold his body to take the forms of airplanes and boats to glide and cross water, respectively, and he can flatten himself completely and roll up into a tube to be more evasive. Possibly his outright strangest ability is to switch between the second and third dimension at will - this allows him to see things he wouldn't normally see in 2D as well as evade certain foes. Unfortunately, this ability requires a lot of his energy . Paper Mario gives a thumbs-up and takes off his hat. Archie Sonic Archie Sonic is basically the comic book representation of Sonic but with some serious Power increases Archie Sonic is really OP. ' Archie Sonic has some ridiculous ablites unlike Game Sonic who can run at the Speed of Sound Archie Sonic can travel at MFTl speeds and attack foes before they even breathe and he can travel so fast he travelled across the Mutiverse twice in a single day .' He can hit foes at Light speed with the the Light-speed Homing attack and travel instantly at Top speeds with Sonic Boost and run over foes bounce off the ground and hit foes with the bounce attack and spin round at high speeds to create the Blue Tornado. But with his extremly high Speed and stamina Archie Sonic is one of the Most OP characters ever. Super Sonic: Sometimes you make this too easy Battle FIGHT! Archie Sonic makes a tornado and grabs Paper Mario, who gets tossed in. But Paper Mario already destroyed the tornado. Paper Mario whacks Archie Sonic with his hammer. Sonic has been revealed. Sonic: Say hello to my feet. Paper Mario's hammer and Punch Sonic combine and... KABOOM! As a yellow guy known as SpongeBob sees what had happened, he sees Paper Mario opponent knocked out. KO! Results KO! Both are made of paper. But ,there's winner. The battle is Winner is Paper Mario . FingermanAwesomeness= No Super/Ultra Forms for Sonic. No Pure Hearts, Star Rod, or Chaos Heart for Mario. Connection Battle Results |-| AWC 213= Description Interlude Archie Sonic Paper Mario Pre-Fight Battle Results Conclusion Category:Fanon Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Video Game vs Comic Book Themed Warfare Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares